riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Psych Sounds Fest
Heavy Psych Sounds Fest is a yearly festival, along with other marquee events, hosted by Italian label Heavy Psych Sounds. With the first official festival in 2014 and events expanding to California, Texas, England, Belgium and the Netherlands, the event is growing into a marquee showcase for bands signed to the label. As of 2019 the label has managed to expand to several mini-festivals throughout the United States and Europe. 2014: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest The inaugural Heavy Psych Sounds Fest, listed as HEAVY PSYCH SOUNDS Label Party, would be hosted on 4 and 5 December 2014 at Init Roma in Rome, Italy. At the time of the fest it hosted all five bands signed to the label at the time, along with special guests Ufomammut.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2015: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest The second edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest, now under that title, would be held on 11 and 12 December 2015 at Traffic Live Club in Rome, Italy. Notably the fest would offer discounts on various Heavy Psych Sounds albums through Friday and a free album from the label to any attendee visiting between 8 and 9PM on Saturday. This edition featured most of the bands signed to the label along with Ufomammut returning as a special guest. Sponsors would include Rumore, Vincebus Eruptum, Straight to Hell, Oxford Comma, Voodoo Guitars, Swan Song Tattoo and more.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2016: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest The third edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest would be hosted on 28 and 29 October at Mu Parma in Parma, Italy. It would be the most extensive edition to date with two stages and thirteen bands over the two days.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event A pre-fest would be hosted at p.m.k. in Innsbruck, Austria on 27 October 2016, featuring five bands.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2016: Heavy Psych Sounds California Explosion Heavy Psych Sounds would host their first event in the United States in November, featuring bands signed to the label and special guests Fatso Jetson. 10 November would be hosted at Los Angeles at the BlindSpot Project while 11 November would be held in Pioneertown, CA at Pappy & Harriets.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2017: Sonic Ritual Fest Sonic Ritual Fest was a two-day fest, held between 19 and 20 May 2017. Two different shows would be held at the same time in Italy and Greece on 19 May while the main fest would be held at Bloom in Mezzago, Italy on 20 May, over two stages.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2018: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest The 2018 edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest would be hosted on 15 and 16 November in Innsbruck, Austria. Notably 15 November would be hosted at p.m.k. while 16 November would be hosted at VAZ Hafen. Overall nine bands would be featured over the weekend.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event A release party would be held for Mankind Woman featuring Brant Bjork, S.O.A.B. and The Sonic Dawn on 15 November as well.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest London Heavy Psych Sounds Fest London would be hosted at The Black Heart in London, England on 22 February 2019, the first of a three-part festival series throughout Europe promoting Heavy Psych Sounds. Notably this four-band marquee would be headlined by Dead Witches and served as a release party for The Final Exorcism.The Obelisk 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Belgium Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Belgium, aka Heavy Psych Sounds Bruxelles, would be hosted on 23 February 2019 at Magasin 4 in Brussels, Belgium. This marquee event would feature four bands.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Netherlands Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Netherlands, also known as Heavy Psych Sounds Fest: Burgerweeshuis would be hosted on 24 February 2019, featuring seven bands over two stages.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Los Angeles On 26 February 2019, Heavy Psych Sounds would announce a five day fest spanning four cities in the United States, majorly featuring bands signed to Heavy Psych Sounds. The inaugural Heavy Psych Sounds Fest USA would announce seventeen bands performing at various venues over a fivde day span.The Obelisk The inaugural portion of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest USA would be held at The House of Machines in Los Angeles, California on 3 May 2019.Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest San Francisco The San Francisco portion of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest USA would be held at The Bottom of The Hill in San Francisco on 4 and 5 May 2019. Notably Yawning Man and Fatso Jetson were intended to play but had to drop off due to a sudden family emergency. The event would also notably sell out.Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Fort Worth The Fort Worth version of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest USA would be held at Lola's on 10 May 2019, featuring six bands.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Austin The Austin, Texas portion of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest USA would be held at The Lost Well on 11 May 2019, featuring seven bands.Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Rome On 27 May 2019 Heavy Psych Sounds would announce the 2019 edition of the fest to be held in Rome, set for 12 October at Traffic Live Club in Rome, Italy.Heavy Psych Sounds FacebookHeavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Innsbruck On 15 May 2019 Heavy Psych Sounds would announce the 2019 edition of the fest to be held in Innsbruck, set for 1 and 2 November 2019 at p.m.k. and Jellyfish in Innsbruck, Austria.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook The final lineup would be announced a few months later with the following bands:Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event *'Conan' *Black Rainbows *Ecstatic Vision *High Reeper *Crypt Trip *Gozu *Insanity Alert *Oreyeon *Sapo *Un *Sixes 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Berlin On 26 June 2019 Heavy Psych Sounds would announce two festival showcases in Berlin and Dresden, Germany, both of which spanning two days on 6 and 7 December 2019.Heavy Psych Sounds FacebookHeavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event Along with various HPS artists the special guest headliner would be Monolord. 2019: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Dresden Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook Event 2020: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Paris On 4 September 2019 Heavy Psych Sounds would announce four dates of their ongoing festival series, this time with dates in London, Antwerp, Deventer and for the first time Paris, France. Eight bands signed to the label would be confirmed, with three of the bands performing at all four dates: Mondo Generator touring in support of their upcoming fifth album, Black Rainbows and Duel. The Paris edition is set to be held at Glazart on 5 March 2020. 2020: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Antwerp The 2020 edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Antwerp is set to be held on 6 March 2020 at Trix in Antwerp, Belgium. 2020: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest London The 2020 edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest London will feature seven of the eight announced acts at The Underworld in London, England on 7 March 2020. 2020: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Deventer The 2020 edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Deventer is set to be held on 8 March 2020 at Burgerwheesuis. 2020: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest California The 2020 edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest California is set to be held on 27 March 2020 at the Rickshaw Stop in San Francisco. On 2 December a total of three shows would be announced for the 2020 California edition.The Obelisk 2020: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest New York On 11 February 2020, following the announcement of the inaugural Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Switzerland, Heavy Psych Sounds would announce the inaugural Heavy Psych Sounds Fest New York on 23 May at The Knitting Factory in Brooklyn, New York. This event would feature five bands and also serve as the release party for Groovy by Geezer.The Obelisk *'Ruby The Hatchet' *High Reeper *Geezer *Gozu *The Golden Grass 2020: Heavy Psych Sounds Fest Switzerland On 3 February 2020 Heavy Psych Sounds would announce a new edition of Heavy Psych Sounds Fest, this time with their first ever fest in Switzerland. The inaugural edition will take place on 5 and 6 June at Gaswerk in Winterthur, with Elder set to headline among the following bands:The Obelisk *'Elder' *Black Rainbows *Duel *High Reeper *Ecstatic Vision *Deadsmoke *Oreyeon *1782 *No Mute *Hellroom Projectors *Ryte External Links References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Italy Category:England Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Rome Category:Parma Category:Innsbruck Category:Austria Category:2014